Events
The event board feature was introduced on July 10, 2013 as part of Hay Day's first birthday celebration. The event board serves as a notification board for events (also called bonuses), which are temporary features added to the game for a limited time. Not all events are back to back; sometimes there is a temporary lull of activity and bonuses. __TOC__ Appearance The event board's appearance changes according to the event that is active in the game. If no event is active, the blank event board will be displayed. Events Events are occasionally instituted by Supercell and last for a specific period of time, typically a few days. Sometimes events/bonuses will repeat themselves. This event list only lists the first date the event occurred. Special mentions or changes are also listed. 'Truck Delivery Bonus' Introduced: July 10, 2013 Ended: '''July 15, 2013 This date was estimated using the 5 day rule of early events. This date may or may not be correct. '''Function: All truck deliveries give the player double the amount of coins when completed. Text: There's a supply shortage in town!!! All truck deliveries completed during this even will give you double coin rewards. Now get to producing those supplies, the townsfolk really need you! '' 'River Boat Bonus' '''Introduced: '''July 21, 2013 '''Ended: '''July 26, 2013 '''Function: '''All boat orders yield double coins for each crate completed. This applies to the player's boat as well as their Friends'. '''Text': It's river boat season and tourism is at it's sic peak! For the duration of this event you will get double coins for completing a crate! Don't forget to visit your friends and help out with their boats too. Introduced: '''October 8, 2014 UTC '''Ended: '''October 13, 2014 UTC '''Function: '''All boat orders yield double coins for each crate completed. This applies to the player's boat as well as their Friends'. All boat orders yield double vouchers for each boat completed. '''Text: It's river boat season and tourism is at it's sic peak! For the duration of this event you will get double coins for completing a crate and double vouchers when you complete an entire boat delivery! Don't forget to visit your friends and help out with their boats too. 'Visitor Bonus' Introduced: 'August 2, 2013 '''Ended: '''August 7, 2013 (UTC) '''Function: 'Visitors pay twice the amount of coins than previously. '''Text: ''Organic food is in style! Visitors to your farm are willing to pay a premium for those extra tasty local products. All visitors to your farm will pay double the amount of coins during this event! Time to roll up your sleeves and get to farming.'' 'Crop in Season (Carrot)' Introduced: '''July 26, 2013 '''Ended: '''July 29 or 30, 2013 '''Function: '''The growth time of carrots is halved for the duration of this event (i.e. from 10 minutes to 5 minutes). '''Text: ''It's carrot season in Hay Day! The growth time of carrots is halved for the duration of this event! What are you waiting for? Go plant some carrots and make the most out of the season.'' Newspaper Ad Introduced: 'August 15, 2013 '''Ends: '''August 20, 2013 (around 11:00 pm) (UTC) '''Function: ' Free newspaper advertisements have a 6 minute cooldown instead of 30 minute for the duration of this event. '''Text: The newspaper event is here! For the duration of this event the cool down for placing free ads in your roadside shop is only 6 minutes. The newspaper will also refresh more frequently. Now get out there and sell, Sell, SELL!!! ---- Global Events Global Events are special events which first appeared in the first Halloween Update. In each, players must work together to help the Mayor in 5-staged personal events, which then contribute to an overall global event. This global event contains input from Hay Day players around the world. A player must complete enough personal event goals in order to start receiving benefits for helping reach the Global Event Goal. A player can see the top contributing players and the top contributing neighborhoods in previous global events as well as on going events. Riverboat season Goal: fill as many boat orders as possible to reach the goal. Reward for global goal: 5 diamonds Text: There's a big festival down river and boatloads of supplies are needed. Complete as many river boats as possible before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. '' '''Event durations:' *November 28 - December 1, 2014 Lure Fishing season Goal: catch as many pounds of fish with lures as possible to reach the goal. Typical reward: 5 diamonds Text: Fish with lures to catch as much total weight of fish as possible. Some monster-sized, seasonal rare fish have been spotted as well. Can you catch them all to complete your collection? Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. ---- Holiday Events Some events are holiday specific and have special rewards. Christmas 2013 Goal: 161,000,000 Loom products Time alloted: seven days Global reward: Snow Sledge New Year's Day 2013 Goal: 154,000,000 Popcorn Pot products Time alloted: five days Global reward: Gold Telescope Easter 2014 Goal: 161,000,000 carrot cakes Final result: the community failed to reach the global goal. Time alloted: four days Global reward: Easter Basket Text: The town is celebrating the season of the Easter bunnies with a massive Carrot Cake festival! Contribute as much as possible before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. * Milestone 1: 4 carrot cakes * Milestone 2: 10 carrot cakes (unlocks global) * Milestone 3: 20 carrot cakes * Milestone 4: 36 carrot cakes * Milestone 5: 58 carrot cakes Hay Day's 2nd Birthday! 2014 Goal: 80,000,000 cream cakes Final result: 106,674,508 cream cakes to the mayor Global reward: 10 diamonds Text: It's the second birthday of Hay Day, which means huge celebrations all over the world. Make cream cakes in the Cake Oven and contribute as much as possible before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. * Milestone 1: 2 cream cakes * Milestone 2: 5 cream cakes (unlocks global) * Milestone 3: 10 cream cakes * Milestone 4: 18 cream cakes * Milestone 5: 29 cream cakes Valentine's Day 2014 Goal: 108,000,000 cookies Final result: 132,489,267 cookies to the mayor Time alloted: four days Global reward: Cupid Statue Text: Nothing says "I love you" like a homemade Cookie! Contribute as much as possible before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. * Milestone 1: 5 cookies * Milestone 2: 15 cookies * Milestone 3: 29 cookies (unlocks global) * Milestone 4: 53 cookies * Milestone 5: 87 cookies Halloween 2013 Goal: 47,000,000 pumpkin pies Time alloted: seven days Global reward: 5 diamonds Text: Demand for Pumpkin Pies is higher than ever for the season. Complete personal event goals to get great rewards. Your contributions help toward the community global event goal once you reach the stage the shown by the blue icon above. Happy Halloween! * Milestone 1: 6 pumpkin pies * Milestone 2: 14 pumpkin pies * Milestone 3: 27 pumpkin pies * Milestone 4: 48 pumpkin pies (possibly) * Milestone 5: 77 pumpkin pies Halloween 2014 Goal: 170,000,000 pumpkin pies and/or pumpkin soups Time alloted: seven days Global reward: Gargoyle Text: Demand for Pumpkin Pies and Pumpkin Soup is higher than ever for the season. Complete personal event goals to get great rewards. Your contributions help toward the community global event goal once you reach the stage the shown by the blue icon above. Happy Halloween! * Milestone 1: 7 items (unlocks global) - Reward: 10 Axes * Milestone 2: 14 items * Milestone 3: 28 items * Milestone 4: 51 items * Milestone 5: 84 items Gallery Event Board blank.JPG|The Event Board's user interface when blank. Personal_Event_Goals.jpg|The Event Board when some personal goals have been reached. Category:Game Features Category:Farm